SonLex Story
by sonicriders22
Summary: A human girl named Lex Rodriguez realized she is in love with Sonic The Hedgehog. Her best friends tell her that she might be in love with him. Others will be in love too. Lex Rodriguez characters belong to me. Sonic belong to Sega. Mario belongs to Nintendo.
1. Shopping

One sunny day, Lex was at the mall with her friends, Amy and Cream. "Where should we go?" Lex asked. "Let's go try new clothes!" Amy replied. "All right," Lex agreed. "Let's go!" The 3 girls went a clothes store. While they were walking, they saw Sonic, Tails, and Matthew. "Hey, Matt," Amy said while blushing. "Hey, Amy…" Matthew called. "Heya, Creamy," Tails called. "Hi, Tails," Cream called. "Hey, Lexis," Sonic called. "Hey," Lex called.

"What are you girls doing here?" Tails asked. "We're just going shopping," Amy replied. "What are you boys doing here?" Cream asked. "We're here because we were getting some clothes for our 2nd year in high school," Tails explained. "That's right," Sonic agreed. Lex was surprised. "Oh, man! I totally forgot about high school! We were going to get some clothes too!" "Calm down, Ms. Lex," Cream told her. "We'll get some new clothes." "Cream's right, Lex," Amy agreed. Lex knows they're right. "You're right. I shouldn't worry," she said. Sonic went to her. "Don't panic. At least you'll get some." "Right," Lex agreed. "At least I didn't wait till the last minute." "Right you are, Lex," Matthew said. "Hi, bro," Lex called. "I didn't know you are siblings," Amy realized. "I have to tell everyone, me and him are a couple." "That's right," Matthew agreed. "Congratulations, Ms. Amy," Cream cheered. "Thanks, Cream," Amy blushed. Sonic smiled. "Well, we better go. See you girls at school tomorrow. Come on, boys!" He walked away. Tails and Matthew said goodbye at the girls and ran after him. Lex, Cream, and Amy walked to the clothes store.

While they were in the store, Amy asked to Lex "Are you and Sonic a couple, Lex?" "No," Lex replied. "Don't lie to me!" Amy called. "Alright," Lex exclaimed. "He shared his feelings, but I didn't show mine," she explained. "I have an idea," Cream called. "How about you share your feelings to Mr. Sonic at school tomorrow, Ms. Lex?" "Good idea, Cream," Amy agreed. She turned to Lex. "What do you think, Lex?" Lex thought for a moment, blushed a minute, then nods. "Alright, I will." "Yay!" Cream cheered. "Well, we better get to the clothes," Amy said. The girls nodded and went to their shopping.

An hour later, the 3 girls have their clothes, payed for them, and went outside. "Do you like these clothes, Amy?" Lex asked. "Heck yeah!" Amy called. "Do you like yours?" "Yes, I do," Lex agreed. "I can't wait for the first day of school." "Make sure to-" Cream said. "I know," Lex interrupted. "I will share my true feelings about him." "What do you feel about him?" Amy curiously asked. Lex explained "Well… he's kind… he's heroic… he's sweet… and he's…" "Handsome?" Amy guessed. "Maybe…" Lex exclaimed. "But the most important thing is… he made me into a real person that I always dreamed of." "You mean when you was captured by Dr. Eggman?" Cream asked. "Yes, that's it," Lex agreed. Her heart was beating and she blushed. "I can tell you LOVE him," Amy smirked. "What do you mean?" Lex asked. "I can tell by your blushing." Lex blushed extremely. "Just kidding," Amy said. "But tell him, ok?" "I will. Don't you worry," Lex remembered. The girls talked for another 10 minutes and then went home. They went to their houses, put their clothes in their closets, and went to sleep,


	2. First Day Of School

The next day, Lex was waking up from her alarm clock. She turned it off and got dressed. She was wearing a pink school shirt with a red heart, purple school pants, and a gold chain on her neck. She was wearing her pink sneakers too, but she cleaned them to look nice. She cleaned her pink glasses and puts them on. She can see really well. She smiled when she looked at herself in the mirror. Then, she went downstairs and saw her family. Her family is: Carla, her sister, April, her stepmother, Christina, her sister, and Matthew, her brother.

"Good morning, my dear," April said in a sweet, lady voice. "Morning, stepmom," Lex said to her. "How did you sleep?" Carla asked. "I slept great, thanks sis." She turned to Matthew and smirked at him. "Why are you making that face at me?" he asked. "Do you like a girl?" she asked. Matthew was confused, not knowing what she was talking about. "What are you talking about?" he asked. Lex rolled her eyes. "I know you like one of my friends." Matthew said "I know, I like Amy." Lex smiled. "I'm glad you got a girl who likes you, maybe even love." Matthew blushed. "Thanks, sis." Lex smiled. "Heeey!" someone called. He or she was calling from outside. Lex and Matthew got their backpacks, ate breakfast real fast, and went outside.

Lex saw someone and made the image more clearly. It was her best friend, Princess Peach. "Peach!" Lex called. She ran to her. "Lex!" Peach called. They hugged each other. "I'm so glad to see you!" Peach called. "Same here, Peach," Lex said. Matthew went to them. "Hey, who's this princess?" he asked. "Bro, this is my best friend, Princess Peach. Peach, this is my brother, Matthew." They shook hands. "Nice to meet you," Peach said. "Same thing to you, Princess," Matthew said. Then, Sonic came by. "Hey, guys!" he called. "Sonic?!" Peach exclaimed, surprised to see him. "Princess Peach?!" Sonic exclaimed. Peach got so happy and they both hugged. "It's so great to see you again, Sonic!" Peach called. "Same here, Peach," Sonic said. "I missed you." "I missed you, too," Peach said. Lex smiled. "Those 2 really ARE best friends." Matthew said "Are they friends?" Lex nodded. Then, they all walked to school.

They arrived at the school and went to their classes. Peach went to Art, Lex went to Astronomy, Sonic went to History, and Matthew went to Science. Lex went to her room and saw Cream. "Hi, Cream!" she called. "Ms. Lex!" Cream amazed. "You look wonderful!" She was wearing a green school dress with flowers, and sky blue flip-flops. "Thank you, Cream," Lex smiled. "You look good, too." "Thank you," Cream smiled. Lex took her seat. She saw the teacher, Mario. "Good morning, class," he called. "Good morning, Mario!" all the students called. Mario saw Lex and gasped. "Lex Rodriguez?!" he called. "Mario?" Lex asked. "Hey, long time no see!" Mario called. "Good to see you too, Mario!" Lex called. "You know that guy?" Cream asked. "Sure do," Lex replied. "He is my sister's boyfriend." Cream remembered something and asked "Did you see Mr. Sonic this morning?" Lex nodded and said "I saw him this morning." "Did you tell him yet?" Cream asked. "Not yet," Lex replied. "But I will when I see him again." Cream nodded. "Good luck with that." "Thanks," Lex said. "Alright students," Mario called. "Let's get started with our lesson today." All of the students listened, worked, and see what they have to do.

In History, Sonic went in and saw Tails. "Hey, bud," Tails called. " 'Sup, buddy?" Sonic called. He sat next to him. Tails turned to him. "Do you have a crush on anyone here?" he asked. "Yes," Sonic whispered. "Lex." Tails remembered. "I remember. You told her your feelings, but has she told her feelings?" "Not yet," Sonic replied. "But I'm sure she will someday." Tails nodded. The teacher, Cosmo, walked up. Tails was not happy to see his ex-girlfriend. _Oh man, _he thought. _Why does she have to be a teacher at this school? I don't love her, I love Cream. I hate that stupid seedrian! _Cosmo saw Tails and gasped. "Miles Tails Prower?" she screamed. Everyone stared at Tails. "Why are you staring at me?" he asked. Cosmo ran to Tails and gave him a hug. Tails got mad and pushed him away from her. "Forget it, Cosmo. I'm not going back with you again!" Cosmo was in tears. "Please, Tails. I want you back! I promise we can have a love relationship that is nice, peaceful, and romantic. Please Tails! Please!" Tails shook his head. "I said I'm not going back with you. I already found someone who loves me." Cosmo was so shocked. She got sad and went to the podium to begin the class lesson. _Ugh! _Tails thought.


	3. Finding Love

The bell rings, and Lex was walking and saw Sonic walking. _Alright, _Lex thought. _Now's the time to show him your feelings, Lex. _She took a deep breath. _Here goes._ Lex walked over to Sonic. "Hi, Sonic…" Lex called. Sonic turned around and saw Lex. He blushed lightly. "Hey, Lex," he called. "I have something to tell you," Lex said. "So here me out." She explained. "You are a very kind, heroic, and very freedom-like boy. I really think you are sweet around me when I'm around you. You always help me when I feel down. Sometimes I even save you from Eggman. So… what I'm trying to say is… I really like you Sonic. But… maybe more than friends." Sonic was so shocked and said "I feel the exact same way, Lexis." Lex was so happy. "Thank you, Sonic. I love you." "I love you, too," Sonic agreed. Then, they kissed. Cream and Amy saw this, gasped, and cheered for Lex. "Hooray! Lex got a boyfriend!" Cream cheered. Amy was so happy, she was about to cry. "I'm so happy for her." They both ran away. Sonic and Lex broke the kiss and Sonic asked "Will you be my girlfriend?" Lex replied "Why would I say no to that? I will be proud to be your girlfriend. I'm sure you'll make a wonderful boyfriend to me." "I'll do whatever it takes to be with you for the rest of my life." Lex nodded. They went to class.

Tails was walking and saw Amy and Cream. "Hi, girls," he called. Amy said "I"ll leave you with Tails, ok Cream?" She walked away. Cream blushed. "Hi, T-Tails." "Why are you stuttering, Cream?" Tails asked. "I-I'm not stuttering!" Cream compromised, but she was lying. Tails looked at her. "Look, I can see in your eyes that you are in love with someone." Cream was blushing. "I… am." she said. Tails smiled. "I hope you'll say yes to this… will you be my girlfriend, Cream The Rabbit?" Cream was so shocked. She cried in happiness and said "I will, Tails!" They hugged, looked at each other, and went to class.

Amy was walking through the hallway by herself and sees Matthew. "Hi, Matt," Amy called. Matthew blushed. "Oh… Hi, Amy," Matthew said. Amy kissed him on the cheek. Matthew blushed, but smiled. "Oh, Matt," Amy said. "I really LOVE you." "Same here, Amy," Matthew said. Amy winked at him and ran to class. Matthew went to class.

Tails and Cream was walking and saw Cosmo. Tails got really mad. "What do you want, Cosmo?" Tails asked, really serious. "You know, back in History, that was really harsh for what you said to me." Cream was very scared and hid behind Tails. "I told you, Cosmo. I don't love you. I love Cream." Cosmo was very shocked. "What?!" she screamed. "That's right," Tails said. "She is sweet, caring, and very polite. You was bossy, Cosmo, and you never let me go see my friends. Good bye forever, Cosmo The Seedrian. I never want to see your face again!" He ran off with Cream. Cosmo was very shocked. She had to give up because she's never going to get Tails back. She went to her classroom.

Sonic was walking with Lex, but sees his ex-girlfriend, Sally Acorn. Sonic was not happy to see her. "What do you want, Sally?" he asked. Sally was in tears. "Please, Sonic," she began. "I want you back. You are so heroic, and I promise I'll be kind to you and not break your heart." Sonic was angry. "I'm not going back with you!" Lex was very nervous. "I love Lex, and only Lex!" Sally was very mad. "Where is she?!" she asked. Lex ran off before Sally noticed. Sonic turned around and noticed she was gone. "Lex?!" he exclaimed. He couldn't find her. "LEX!" he called. Sonic turned to Sally. "One more thing, Sally… I never want to see you again! Good bye!" He ran off to go find Lex.

Lex was running through the hallway, panting when she was tired. "Lex!" someone called. It was Sonic. He ran towards her. "Sonic?" Lex said. Sonic was in front of her. "Why did you run off?!" Sonic asked. "I was scared, ok? I never knew Sally was so mean!" Sonic agreed. "I'm sorry," Lex said. "I'm sorry I ran away from you. Can you forgive me?" Sonic said "I will forgive you, but only on one condition." "What?" Lex asked. "You're going to have to kiss me," Sonic replied. Lex smiled. "You got it," she said. They both kissed. After a few minutes, they broke it. Sonic was very proud that he has a new girlfriend. "I love you, Lexis," Sonic said to Lex. "Same here, Sonic," Lex said. Then, they both went to class.


	4. Date And A Movie

After class, lunch, and more classes, the bell rings. Sonic walks out the school and thinking to himself. Man, I hate Sally Acorn. he thought. Why don't she just stay out of my way? He was walking and saw Lex. "Hi," she said. "Hey, Lexis," Sonic said. Then, he looked into her eyes. "Hey, Lex," he said. "Yes, Sonic?" Lex asked. "Do you want to go on a date with me?" Sonic asked. "A date? Already?" Lex asked. "Well, sure," Sonic said. "I love you." Lex nodded. "Alright. I accept." They went to go have their date.

Cream was walking with Tails and saw Sonic and Lex walking together. "I wonder where they're going?" Tails curiously asked. "Maybe Sonic is taking Lex on a date," Cream guessed. "That's so romantic!" Tails nodded. Tails turned to her. "Hey, Cream," he said. Cream turned to him. "Yes, Tails?" Cream said. "I want to give you something," Tails said. "What is it?" Cream asked. "This," Tails replied. He kissed her. Cream was so surprised that he was kissing her for real. She kissed back. They broke it and Tails saw she was blushing. "Don't feel sad, Cream. I love you," Tails said. Cream was blushing really hard. "I love you too, Tails," she said. They hugged.

Sonic and Lex was at a prarie. They were looking at the sun. "It's really beautiful here," Lex said. Sonic smiled. "Not as beautiful as you, though." Lex blushed. "Thank you," she said. Then she asked "Hey, do you mind if we go to a library?" "Sure," Sonic replied. He picks her up and takes her to a library. They went to it and Lex looked around. Her future job was to be a meteorologist. She looked around for a weather book. "What are you looking for, Lexis?" Sonic asked. "I'm looking for a weather book," Lex replied. "You know I want to become a meteorologist." Sonic remembered. Lex found the book and checked it out. Then, she went outside with Sonic. But, they accidentally fell on each other. Sonic was on top of Lex. Oh my, Lex thought. Oh wow, Sonic thought. She's so beautiful! He leaned down and kissed her and Lex kissed back. They broke it and helped each other up. "Are you alright?" Sonic asked. "I'm fine, thank you," Lex said. Then, they went to Sonic's house.

When Sonic and Lex entered Sonic's house, they went to Sonic's room and he puts the DVD player on. He thought of watching a movie with her. He turned to her. "Hey, Lexis, what movie do you want to watch?" Lex thought and asked "Do you have the movie Ice Age: The Meltdown?" Sonic laughed and nods. "That movie is so hilarious. I really like that movie." "Me too," Lex agreed. Sonic pust the movie into the player and began the movie.

After watching 30 minutes of watching the movie, Sonic was laughing quietly and so was Lex. "Man, Scrat is so funny!" Lex said. "He sure is," Sonic agreed. "He tries to get his nut back, but he's so stupid that his return plans always fail." Lex giggled. "I think Sid and Manny are funny, too," she said. They continued watching the movie.

After another 1 hour, the movie was over. Sonic was turning off the DVD player and turned to Lex. He saw she was asleep. Sonic smiled and gently puts her on his bed. Sonic got into bed and getting ready to go to sleep. "Good night, Lexis," Sonic said to her. He kissed her on the forehead and he went to sleep.


	5. Sonic Love

The next day, it was Saturday. Sonic was waking up and sees Lex still asleep. He decides to wake her up. He gently shook her, but she wasn't awake. "Wake up, Lexis," Sonic quietly said. Lex was having a dream. "What are you doing, Sonic?" she said in her sleep. Sonic was really confused. "Lexis?!" he asked. "Noo… stop… I'm not ready…" Lex said. Sonic shrugged and shouted quietly "Wake up, Lexis!" Lex woke up and was very scared. "AAAH!" she shouted. She was panting. "Are you alright, Lexis?!" Sonic asked. "I'm sorry, Sonic," Lex said. "It was just a dream." "What was the dream about?" Sonic asked. "It was about… me and you having "you know what" in bed. I was telling you to stop, but you kept on going. I told you I wasn't ready, but you wouldn't listen because you love me too much. I'm sorry, it was a one time dream," Lex explained. Sonic said "You know I wouldn't do that to you, Lexis. I promise, I won't do that to you. I'm also not ready for it either." Lex understood. "I understand," Lex said.

They went to Sonic's kitchen and had breakfast. "I'm going to go on home, Sonic," Lex said. "My sister and stepmom must be worried about me." "I get it," Sonic understood. "I'll see you later, Lexis." Lex walked up to Sonic. "I love you," Sonic spoke to her. "Same here, Sonic," Lex said. They both kissed. Then, Lex went home.

Sonic's best friend named Knuckles was at Angel Island guarding the Master Emerald. He was thinking about who to date. "I don't know who to date. Stephanie or Rouge…" He sat next to the Master Emerald and thought about it.

Lex's friend, Hannah "Warren" County was her house along with her best friend, Shadow The Hedgehog. "Shadow?" Warren said. "Yeah?" Shadow asked. "Do you think that you will find true love?" Warren asked. Shadow shrugs. "I really don't know," he replied. "Hmm…" Warren thought. _This is going to be harder than I thought. _

Lex went inside her house. "Carla, Stepmom, I'm home!" She called. "We're in the kitchen, sis!" Carla called. Lex went to the kitchen. "How are you, dear?" April asked. "I'm fine," Lex said after she kissed her on the cheek. Then, Christina came down to get a bottle of water. She saw Lex, waved at her, Lex waved back, and she went. "Where's Matthew?" Lex asked. "He went on a date with Amy," Carla replied. Lex giggled. "I guess Matthew really IS in love with Amy." "Yeah!" Carla agreed. "Our brother in love with our best friend!" They both laughed. April smiled. "I'm grateful for that." Lex and Carla nodded.

Tails was hanging out with Cream at his house. They were watching Rio. Cream looked at Tails. Tails looked at her. "Something wrong, Creamy?" Tails asked. "It's nothing, Tails," Cream said. "It's just you are very cute and handsome." Tails blushed. "Thank you, Cream," Tails said. They kissed. "I love you Tails," Cream spoke. "I love you too, Cream," Tails said.

Silver The Hedgehog and Blaze The Cat were playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl at Silver's house. Silver was Mario and Blaze was Zelda. They were fighting on the Battlefield. "I will beat you, Blaze!" Silver proclaimed. "I don't think so!" Blaze compromised. After the battle, it turned out that Mario won. "I won!" Silver cheered. "Argh… I demand a rematch!" Blaze demanded, wanting another match. "Whatever you say, Blaze," Silver said. They did another match.

After an hour, Blaze and Silver were watching TV on the couch. Silver looked at Blaze. Blaze looked back. "That was… AWESOME!" Silver shouted. "Yeah!" Blaze agreed. "Thanks for inviting me over, Silver." "No problem, Blaze," Silver said. They hugged. "I… I love you, Blaze," Silver said to her. Blaze was shocked, but she had a smile on her face. "I love you too, Silver," Blaze told him. They kissed. After 1 minute, they continued to watch TV with each other.


	6. Love and an Apology

The next day, Sunday, Lex was getting up and going downstairs to her family. "How'd you sleep, sis?" Carla asked. "Great, thanks sis," Lex responded. She got a cup of water. April was making coffee for her and Carla. "Carla, do you have any plans today, dear?" April asked. "I'm going to meet Mario at a restaurant, mom," Carla replied. Lex smiled. "Like a date?" she asked. "Maybe…" Carla said. April finished the coffee and gave it to Carla. "Thanks, mom," she said. April nodded in response and went downstairs.

"Do you have any plans, sis?" Carla asked. "Not really, today," Lex said. "Probably reading all day." They both laughed. "Yeah, whatever," Carla snickered. Lex rolled her eyes and went to her room.

Warren was walking towards the place where she told Shadow to meet her. He saw her.

"Hey, War-" He couldn't finish because he was hugged by Warren. "W-Warren?" Shadow exclaimed. "Shadow…" Warren began. She let go of him. "I fell in love with you, Shadow. And I want to be with you!" Shadow was very shocked. He never had a human girl fall in love with him. "W-Warren.." he exclaimed. "If you don't love me, you can say so…" Warren said. Shadow shook his head. "No way," he said. "I am in love with you, too, Warren. Really," he explained. Warren screamed in joy. "Oh, Shadow!" She kissed him. Shadow was shocked, but kissed back. They broke it. "I love you, Shadow," Warren spoke. "I love you too, Warren," Shadow spoke. They became a couple.

Amy was walking along and saw a huge field of flowers. "Oh… my… GOD!" she screamed. "These are SO beautiful!" She sighed and thought about her and Matthew giving her flowers. "Oh, Matthew…. I love you so much! I do! I do! I do!" "I love you too," someone replied. Amy jumped. "Who said that?" she called. "It was me, sweetheart." Matthew came. "Matt!" Amy squealed and kissed him. Matthew kissed back. They broke apart. "I love you so much, Matthew," Amy said. "I do too, Ames," Matthew said. "Ames?" Amy asked. "It's a nickname, like how you call me Matt," Matthew said. "Oh, thank you, Matt!" Amy said. "You're welcome," Matthew said. "Up for another kiss?" Amy asked. "Sure am," Matthew replied. They kissed again.

Tails was at his house, working on his plane, The X-Tornado. Somebody knocked on the door. "Coming!" he called. He opened it. He saw Cosmo. "Cosmo?" Tails asked. "What are you doing here?" "Look," Cosmo began. "I am truly sorry for what I did to you in school. I should've realized that you was in love with Cream. And I'm also sorry for what I did to you when we dated." "Now you realize what you did to me was harsh," Tails said. "But, I accept your apology." "Really?" Cosmo asked. "Of course," Tails said. He hugged her. Cosmo hugged back. They broke it and Cosmo asked "Can we still be friends?" "Yes," Tails replied. "Thank you, Tails," Cosmo said, blessed. "You're welcome," Tails replied. "See ya!" Cosmo left. Tails went back inside his house.


	7. Marriage and Ending

Several months had passed when the guys have gone to their high school. Almost everyone has someone they have a crush on. Sonic and Lex became the most popular and most loving couple. Tails and Cream have been a great couple, and Cosmo had gone to Tails' house to hang out with him and Cream. Shadow and Warren have been a great couple. Amy was REALLY happy that she and Matthew were dating. Mario eventually asked Carla to marry him, she said yes. April, Lex, and the rest of her family were really happy for her.

With Sonic and Lex, they were at a park. They were eating their favorite food, Sonic eating chili dogs and Lex eating cherries. "Sonic?" Lex spoke. "Yeah, Lexis?" Sonic asked. "I have been in love with you when we first met when you saved me from Eggman when I was created," Lex explained. She blushed. Sonic said "Me too, Lexis." He leaned in and kissed her, and Lex kissed back. "I love you, Sonic," Lex said. "I love you more, Lex," Sonic said. They hugged happily.

Knuckles finally realizes who he loves, and it was Stephanie over Rouge. Rouge ended up dating Steven Dark, one of Lex's close friends. Knuckles went to Crystal Island, a floating island where Stephanie guards the Master Crystal, a place she calls home. He glided towards the big gem. "Stephanie!" Stephanie heard the shout. "Knuckles?!" She looked around and saw Knuckles land in front of her. "Knuckles!" She hugged him. Knuckles hugged her back. "Stephanie, I love you!" he called. "K-Knuckles?" Stephanie exclaimed. He kissed her. Stephanie was really shocked, but kissed back. They broke apart. "I love you too, Knuckles," Stephanie spoke. They smiled and snuggled with each other next to the Master Crystal.

After that, everyone was really happy. After a few years, Mario and Carla became married, and he lives with her and Lex in their house. Mario is now a husband and father, he still works for the high school the Sonic guys went to. Carla and Mario and 2 children, a boy and a girl, who they named Daniel and Sydney. Lex became a sister, sister-in-law, and an aunt. April was happy to be a mother, mother-in-law, stepmother, and grandmother. Mario and Carla were really happy with each other and their children.

Later on, Sonic realizes he can't go on without Lex, so he asked her to marry him. Lex said yes. They became married later on. Sonic also became part of the family. Sonic became a husband, father, brother-in-law, uncle-in-law, and true friend to Mario. April was happy to have a son-in-law like Sonic The Hedgehog, the true blue hero, the fastest thing alive. Sonic and Lex also had 2 children, 2 boys, which they named Spike and Navy. Everyone in the Breckenridge/Rodriguez/Hedgehog family and everyone else in Mobius lived happily in their lives, and hope this will last forever.

The End


End file.
